


May 13, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck a Metropolis villain twice.





	May 13, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

One tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth struck a Metropolis villain twice before Supergirl's kick sent her into the side of a store.

THE END


End file.
